


A Look Into The Future

by jaechanwin



Series: POLAMORY SHIPS THAT NEED MORE LIGHT [6]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: 2jun that’s what we gonna call it, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, age gap, best friends johntae, dejun and renjun couple, hopeless pining on Johnny’s part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Where Johnny needs to at least say hi





	A Look Into The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try some slow burn probably won’t work because you guys all know I suck at that but yeah.

”Just go say hi.” Taeyong says and Johnny snaps out of his staring at the two middle school students who were waiting on there older brother. “I-I can’t. They’re obviously together and besides I’m way older and then there’s the Sicheng thing.” Johnny says giving Taeyong a panicked look.

”You can still be there friends. Age doesn’t matter and I’m sure Sicheng won’t try to kill you for making friends with his baby brother and his probably boyfriend.” Yuta says smiling at Taeyong but talking to Johnny.

”Yeah no thanks I’ll just stay over here. I mea— Shit they’re coming over here what should I do?” Johnny says voice panicked as hell. “Maybe say Hi.” Taeyong says sarcastically making Johnny glare. “Hi Yuta have you seen Win Win? He was supposed to be out here twenty minutes ago.” One of the boys say.

”I think he stayed behind to help Kun. Is there something he was supposed to do?” Yuta asks. “He was supposed to take Xiaojun and I to soccer practice. If we don’t leave now we’ll be late.” The boy says.

”Well you know Renjun our friend Johnny can drive and he lives near the soccer field anyway he’ll be happy to take you guys.” Taeyong says. The guy Renjun’s eyes light up as he turns to the tallest male in the group.

”You’d do that?” He asks excitedly and who is Johnny to say no.

So that’s how he ended up where he is. In the car with Sicheng’s little brother and his boyfriend. Hearing them speak in hushed tones to each other. He stops at the soccer field that he always sees the boys playing at when goes to work at the coffee shop across the street.

”Thank you so much Johnny.” Renjun says with a soft smile on his face. Johnny smiles back. “Y-You’re welcome.” He says and Renjun grabs his bag hopping out the car. Xiaojun smiles as well before he exits and Johnny sighs. 

He hops out out the car and calls the boys’ names to get their attention. When they’re in front of him again Johnny loses his words. “D-Do you-uh-I-Is-How are y-you getting home?” He asks.

”We usually walk.” Xiaojun says. “I stay in the other side of town so when I have practice I just spend the night at Injun’s.” He adds. “What time does your practice end?” Johnny asks.

”Practice is from 3 to 6 and then 7 to 9 so we get a free hour and we usually walk to the market and buy stuff their for an hour.” Renjun says. “H-How about w-we make a deal?” Johnny asks.

”What kind of deal?” Xiaojun asks. “D-During your break walk ac-across the street to the c-cafe and I’ll g-give you g-guys lunch and then you can finish walking around for the hour and then when pr-practice is over c-come back to the cafe and I’ll take you h-home because my shift ends at nine.” Johnny says.

Xiaojun shakes his head. “That’s fine. We can walk home. We don’t want to give you any trouble. You already brought us here.” He says. “It wouldn’t be s-safe walking at n-night.” Johnny says.

”We have to go Jun. Thanks Johnny we’ll think about it.” Renjun says pulling Xiaojun away who waves. Johnny waves back before locking his car door and walking across the street to work.

When he enters the cafe he heads to the back room to get dressed in his work clothes. “What’s wrong ?” Taeil asks when Johnny walks in head low. “Single.” Johnny replies. “Is it about Renjun and Xiaojun again?” Taeil asks. Johnny gives him a panicked look.

”Who told you that?” He asks eyes wide. “Well Renjun is Sicheng’s brother and Sicheng is my boyfriend along with Kun who’s best friend is Taeyong and Taeyong can’t keep secrets. So yeah Sicheng knows you have a crush on his little brother. It’s why he’s been avoiding you guys.” Taeil says.

”I knew he was avoiding me. We’re best friends of course I know this. Taeyong told me I was being dramatic but I knew I wasn’t.” Johnny says gripping his hair roughly. Taeil grabbed his hands pulling them from his hair. “Stop it. He’ll come around it’s just a bit to take in at the moment.” Taeil says.

”My best friend hates me. I’m obsessed with his little brother and he hates me. I could die. I could just die.” Johnny says. Taeil shrugs and hands Johnny a towel. “Go clean the lobby and stop being dramatic.” He says.

At about 6:30 Renjun and XIaojun stumble in. They glance around as if they’re looking for someone and smile when they spot Johnny. “Hey.” Renjun says softly and Johnny shouldn’t recognize the boy’s voice that well but he does and he almost drops the drink that he’s holding.

”Can I get a peanut butter cookie with a chai bubble tea?” Renjun asks. “I want a triple chocolate cookie with a ice coffee with boba.” Xiaojun says. Johnny writes it down as they speak before handing it off to Taeil to make.

The cafe is basically empty at this time and so Renjun and Xiaojun talk to Johnny while they wait. Taeil sits their drinks and dessert in front of them and they smile and thank him.

”What gr-grade or you guys in now?” Johnny asks. “Well we’re both in eight grade but we’ll be high school freshman next year.” Renjun says and Johnny can hear the excitement in his voice. “How lo-long have you guys b-been dating?” Johnny asks next.

”Two years but how could you tell?” Xiaojun asks. Johnny shrugs. “The hushed co-conversations in the car and the ha-hand holding was just a l-little of it.” Johnny says. 

“Hyung can you bring us home when you get off?” Renjun asks looking at Taeil. “I have to pick Sicheng and Kun up from Kun’s house. We’re spending our anniversary at my house today. I won’t have time.” Taeil says apologetically.

”I told you I’d t-take you guys home if you n-need a lift.” Johnny says. “Yeah but it would have been easier since Taeil and Kun basically live with us anyway but since they’ll be at his house tonight then it’s fine if you bring us home.” Renjun says.

Johnny nods and heads to the cash register when another customer walks up. “Johnny offered to bring you home?” Taeil asked. “Yeah earlier why?” Xiaojun asks.

”It’s just Johnny lives on the other side near Xiaojun and he hates not being able to go straight home and shower. When my car was broke and I asked him to bring me to Sicheng’s he bought me a cab because he’d rather spend money than not have his shower.” Taeil says eyebrows raised.

Renjun shrugged. “It’s because we’re younger probably.” Xiaojun says. “Or maybe the big fat crush he has on you two.” Taeil says. As soon as he says it his eyes widen however and he starts to walk away but Renjun grabs his arm.

”His what?” Renjun asks and Taeil sighs. “Johnny has a crush on you two it’s why he stutters and shit. He gets nervous as specially because you Renjun are his best friend’s little brother. Sicheng found out too and so now he’s avoiding Johnny but cut him some slack.” Taeil says but he makes sure to keep his voice low so Johnny can’t hear them.

”Taeil you have drinks to make.” Johnny says taking another order. Taeil shrugs before moving to go start making the drinks that are on his screen. Renjun turns to Xiaojun and bites his lip. “Okay so maybe you were right about him having a crush on us.” Renjun says.

”He’s really obvious.” Xiaojun shrugs. “Should we let him down easily?” Renjun asks. “I mean. He’s kind of hot. He has a car. He’s older.” Xiaojun says. “More like cute and shy.” Renjun says.

”Yeah but I wouldn’t doubt him so soon he seems like once he’s comfortable he’ll be a totally different person.” Xiaojun says. “No offense babe but he seems like he could ruin the both of us with one touch and I don’t know my brother is super protective.” Renjun says.

”We’ve talked about Poly before. But maybe we should get Sicheng’s approval first.” Xiaojun says and Renjun nods. “Yeah that’s a good idea.”


End file.
